Gift
by NaRA AoYuu
Summary: Hari yang di benci Tsukishima merupakan ulang tahunnya sendiri. Apa yang akan diterimanya di hari itu? Cekidot deh./Tsukki's Birthday /TsukkiYama/


**Yuu kembali pada lagi! Sempet buat ff Tsukki's Birthday! Mungkin Yuu bakal jaraaaaaaang banget upload karena mulai sibuk udh kelas 3 nih. Ini semua demi Tsukki! Oh iya, Yuu upload di hp, jadi kalo ada yang rada2, Yuu perbaikin secepatnya. Terus, Fic ini di buat rada buru2, jadi kalo aneh maklumin aja. Asal nulis jadi.. Teheee~ :p Ini juga diingetin sama temen hehe.. Jadi nyampur2 sama ide temen~ Ini ikutin jadwal sekolah Indo aja ya.. Sekalian curhatan /plak Yuu di sekolah**

* * *

 **Haikyuu! milik Furudate Haruichi**

 **Gift bikinan Yuu + (sedikit ide temen) Kalo ada kesamaan sama cerita lain, mohon maaf. Itu ketidak sengajaan. Yuu mikirinnya juga pas di sekolah.**

 **Rate nya sih T. Yang akhir rada nyerempet gapapalah yak :v**

 **Warn : Yuu itu tukang typo, ini ide mainstream/?, bahasa sekena-nya aja, BL, OOC (diharapkan tidak), alur terlalu cepat (mungkin), yah banyak kekurangan deh.**

 **Lanjut yang mau baca, gak suka dengan punya Yuu.. Tekan tombol back aja. Yuu gak maksa buat baca kok. Don't Like Don't Read.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Inilah hari yang pastinya sangat melelahkan bagi Tsukishima. Hari Selasa tanggal 27 September pastinya akan menjadi puncaknya ia sibuk -baginya. Mungkin berbeda dari orang kebanyakan yang biasanya membenci hari Senin, ia ini membenci hari selasa. Dimana setiap minggunya pasti ada tugas numpuk dihari itu. Belum termasuk ujian-ujian. Sungguh melelahkan.

Seharusnya Tsukishima merasakan sedikit kegembiraan pada hari ini. Sekarang tanggal 27 loh! Hari kelahirannya. Yah, bagaimana bisa senang? Hari Selasa ini ada tugas kelompok di mapel kedua, pekerjaan rumah di setiap mapel hari ini kecuali yang kedua. Sialnya, latihan untuk klub voli nanti akan lebih lama.

.

* * *

.

"Tsukki! Emm.. Maaf sekali aku tidak bisa makan siang bersama. Aku dipanggil guru sejarah untuk membantunya di kantor. _Gomen_ , Tsukki," _Childhood_ nya, Yamaguchi, biasa menghampirinya untuk makan siang. Tapi, kali ini, ia tidak biasanya.

"Hn.." Tsukishima mengalihkan pandangan ke arah luar jendela. Mencoba berpikir sejenak. Tak lama, Yamaguchi pergi ke ruang guru.

 _Apa sengaja menjauhiku karena dia merencanakan sesuatu? Tapi, dari gerak-geriknya seperti yang biasa. Mungkin saja lupa. Ku lihat, memang dia cukup sibuk akhir-akhir ini._

Belum lama, Hinata menghampirinya. Pasti memintanya untuk mengajari pelajaran bahasa inggris. Sungguh malas rasanya mengajari mahluk bodoh ini.

"Kau pasti.."

"Tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak ingin memintamu mengajari untuk hari ini. Hanya ingin meminjam _headphone_ -mu boleh?" elak Hinata.

"Untuk?"

"Yachi- _san_ ingin meminjamnya. Dia tidak ke sini karena dipanggil Shimizu- _senpai_ ,"

Malas dengan kehadiran mereka, Tsukishima meminjamkan pada mereka. Sebenarnya, ia bingung sendiri kenapa mereka meminjamnya ke dia? Tidak adakah orang lain yang membawanya?

Waktu latihan voli tiba. Wajah Tsukishima menjadi masam ketika waktu ia beristirahat sebentar, ia melihat Yamaguchi dan Hinata berlatih _serve_ bersama. Tambah masam lagi wajahnya ketika Yamaguchi tertawa manis bersama Hinata. Memang sialan si Hinata, tadi saat ia mengembalikan _headphone_ nya, sudah dipatahkan olehnya.

"Ternyata kau bisa cemburu hanya dengan melihat Yamaguchi tertawa bersama si _boge_ itu," orang yang paling tidak di harapkan Tsukishima datang di saat mengesalkan seperti ini. Rasanya ingin membunuh BaKageyama ini.

Respon Tsukishima membelakanginya lalu membalasnya, "Hah? Bukannya kau yang cemburu?" Malas beradu mulut dengannya, Tsukishima hendak pergi. Namun, Kageyama malah melanjutkannya.

"Hati-hati, Hinata boge bisa merebutnya seketika,"

"Itu peringatan untukmu sendiri, King Court,"

Sebentar lagi waktu pulang latihan. Anggota yang masih ada di sana hanya sekitar 4-5 orang. Tsukishima hanya perlu membereskan beberapa bola lagi. Ia ingin cepat pulang supaya bisa berdua dengan Yamaguchi ketika pulang nanti. Mungkin ada sedikit kejutan darinya.

Tiba-tiba lampu mati. Tsukishima tidak begitu terkejut atau apa. Yamaguchi yang berada tidak jauh darinya, memeluk erat dirinya.

"Tsukki! Jangan terlalu jauh dariku," ujar Yamaguchi sedikit panik.

"Tapi, kau menginjak kakiku Yamaguchi," peringat Tsukishima. Yamaguchi seperti biasa hanya mengatakan ' _Gomen_ Tsukki!'.

Buagh. Bola voli menghantam kepala Tsukishima lumayan keras. Decihan pelan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Tsukishima," sebuah suara yang cukup familiar di telinga Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi terdengar di belakang mereka.

Lampu kembali menyala. Mereka berdua menghalangi mata mereka karena terlalu silau.

" _OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU_!" semua anggota klub voli Karasuno, menyorakkannya bersamaan. Bahkan, Yamaguchi di sebelahnya ikut mengucapkan dengan riang.

 _Jadi, Yamaguchi mengikuti rencana bodoh mereka?_ Tebak Tsukishima.

Kue ulang tahun dengan hiasan dinosaurus kecil di ujungnya –pasti yang membuat dinosaurus itu Yamaguhi, dibawa Daichi selaku kapten. Tsukishima meniup lilin di atasnya dan _make a wish_ pastinya. Ia memberikan potongan pertama pada Yamaguchi. Kedua untuk Daichi. Ketiga untuk para manager. Yang paling terakhir Hinata. Tsukishima masih kesal soal _headphone_ yang dipatahkannya.

"Tsukishima. Ini untukmu," Hinata memberi kotak hadiah yang tidak terlalu kecil ataupun tidak besar. Tsukishima hanya menerimanya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Hinata melanjutkan lagi, "Tentang _headphone_ -mu itu, bukan punyamu yang patah. Tapi, punya Yachi- _san_ yang patah. Dia memang begitu, ehehe,"

"Ah iya! Tsukishima- _kun_ maafkan aku soal itu.. Ini, aku dan Shimizu- _senpai_ membuatkan kue coklat untukmu!" dengan gayanya Yachi yang selalu kikuk, ia menyerahkan kue sebesar kotak bentonya.

Beberapa anggota yang lain juga memberinya hadiah. Yamaguchi? Kue ulang tahunnya, Yamaguchi, Sugawara, dan Ennoshita yang membuatnya lho! Hasil buatan tangan mereka! Dengan resep dari internet.

"Bodoh sekali kau, tidak mengingat hari kelahiran sendiri," sindir Kageyama.

"Aku tidak melupakannya," balas Tsukishima santai.

Sugawara yang tidak jauh dari mereka, menghampiri, "Berarti, kau menantikannya, bukan?"

"Tidak,"

Daichi juga menghampiri mereka, "Tidak usah malu-malu mengakuinya. Tapi, kau senang, kan?"

Tanpa Tsukishima sadari, ia tersenyum tulus dan bergumam pelan, "Tidak buruk,"

"TSUKISHIMA TERSENYUM!" teriak Hinata. Semua sontak melihat ke arah Tsukishima. Orang yang sedang diperhatikan berubah ekspresi menjadi _salty_ yang biasanya.

Kageyama yang tidak percaya menentang, "Hinata _bogee_! Dia memang sering tersenyum,"

"Dia benar-benar tersenyum. Tersenyum yang _gwaaah_! Bukan seperti biasa!"

"Apa maksud kalian huh?" Tsukishima merasa tersindir. Dirinya memang sering tersenyum kan?

"Senyummu itu minta di hajar!"

.

* * *

.

Acara pesta kecil-kecilan di ruang latihan usai. Tsukishima seperti biasa, pulang bersama Yamaguchi.

"Ne, Tsukki! Bagaimana rasa kuenya tadi?" Tanya Yamaguchi memulai pembicaraan. Memang selalu dia yang memulainya.

"Tidak buruk," balasan singkat lagi-lagi yang Yamaguchi dapat darinya. Tsukishima juga tidak mengubah sifat buruknya ini. Terlalu cuek.

"Ne, Tsu- UWAA-"

Tsukishima mendengar suara Yamaguchi yang terpotong. Ia menengok ke arah tempat Yamaguchi tadi. ia tidak melihatnya. Menghilang? Tidak mungkin! _Dia mungkin terlalu lelah jadi, pulang duluan tanpa memberitahuku._ Pikir Tsukishima.

.

* * *

.

Kali ini, ketika Tsukishima Kei sampai di rumahnya, ia disambut kakaknya, Akiteru. Hanya memberikan selamat ulang tahun dan meniup lilin.

"Ah iya! Kei, aku punya hadiah _special_. Ada dikamarmu tuh. Ayo, kesana!" dengan tak sabaran, kakaknya mendorong Kei menuju kamar.

"Aku bisa sendiri," tetap saja, Akiteru mendorongnya. Di depan kamarnya, Akiteru memutar kenop pintu dan mendorong Kei masuk ke dalam. Lalu, menguncinya.

Tsukishima hanya bisa sweatdropped ketika melihat apa yang ada di dalam. Yah, di sana Yamaguchi yang tangannya diikat pita oleh Akiteru di atas ranjangnya. Yamaguchi hanya bisa tertawa hambar ketika Tsukishima mehampirinya yang hendak membuka ikatannya.

"Pasti kau di culik paksa olehnya kan?" Tanya Tsukishima. Yamaguchi mengangguk ragu.

Perlahan, Tsukishima membuka kancing kemeja Yamaguchi. Kemudian, membuka bagian bawahnya juga. Yamaguchi, tidak bisa melawan. Ia takut, Tsukishima akan marah padanya.

"Tsukki, apa maksudmu ini?" Yamaguchi panik. Hei! Tsukishima akan benar-benar melakukannya?

"Aku harus menikmati hadiahku ini kan? Mana mungkin aku akan melewatkannya," Tsukishima mengecup kening Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi makin panik. "Tsukki akan melakukannya sekarang? E-eeeh?! Tu-tunggu, ja-jangan ya-" terlambat. Hawa nafsu Tsukishima sudah mencapai batas. Sepertinya, Yamaguchi tidak akan masuk sekolah besok.

Malam ini merupakan hadiah ulang tahun terbaik Tsukishima Kei dari kakaknya. Tsukishima dan Yamaguchi menghabiskan tiga per empat malamnya bersama di ranjang. Menikamati setiap sentuhan dan segala hal yang mereka lakukan. Kakak Tsukishima hanya menguping dari luar kamar itu. Membiarkan adiknya itu melakukan hal terlarang di bawah umur. Memang, anak muda tidak sabaran.

.

.

.

.

.

 **OTANOME TSUKKI! (Belom telat kan yah waktu jepun) Yah, beginilah jadinya.. Gaje ya? Lanjutannya... Sesuai delusi masing2.. Pastinya, ini banyak banget kekurangan yah.. PM atau review kalo ada yg mau di sampaikan atau apa2..**

 **Yuu memang membenci hari selasa. Memang di kelas Yuu ada sejarah..Intinya kesel sama hari selasa.**

 **Buat Chap 2 nya yang KageSuga itu bakal lanjut sesuai mood Yuu.. Oke deh, sekian.**

 **Thanks for reading my fic! Please review~**

.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
